Don't read this alrighty
by TheDancingMoonFoxy
Summary: pls I wrote this like 2 years ago- it's horrible and save your eyes alright? JUST DON'T READ IT I'LL REMAKE IT JUST LEAVE THIS SAVE YOURSELF
1. The Day

It was never a good day for Kenneth McCormick, for he was either dying or being shut out by the people he cared for like his friends and parents. For example, because the poor boy didn't have the money, he couldn't get a phone to scoot scoot on the e-scooters. It would suck to be Kenny.

Remember when I said it was never a good day for Kenny and he was always dying? Welp, he was at his luck, kind of.. surviving didn't help in this situation. Well.. it kinda did considering even though he's still immortal, he could now live a normal life. His bad luck was gone. Because of something horrible.

 _ **This is just a starter for my first fanfiction : /**_ /


	2. The Accident

Today wasn't a good day for Kenneth McCormick. He was exhausted from trying. Trying to make his friends happy. Trying to make a brighter path for his sister and brother. All in the end, Kenny is the one who needs help.

It was in the middle of the night. Kids from a town not too far from South Park ran into the ghetto, into the territory of the McCormicks. They played with lighters and gasoline until they ended up dropping both of them. They were gone, leaving a growing fire in the home of the McCormicks.

Luckily, Kenneth was a light sleeper. He was the first to wake up. He didn't want to, though. He opened the door, only to feel a rush of heat coming from the living room while light and smoke filled the house. Kenny didn't even bring his parka. He let out a high pitched scream, of course waking up everyone in the house.

 **"Fire!! Fire!!"**

Kevin squealed as the fire started to eat the house, dropping crumbs all over the family. Karen held her doll tight, her blue eyes locked to Kenny's as they headed for the front door until they heard Kevin behind them. The heat and smoke was too much for him.

"Kevin can't see!" He screamed.

His dad didn't even hesitate. He grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the door, where his mom and sister layed, eyes in pure shock. Then, the window clouded. The small blonde was just about to follow his dad outside when a large piece of wood fell on the poor kid, making him slam on the floor. Kenny felt a rush of pain run through him, then he could feel no more.


	3. The Hospital

Everything hit him. He was awake now. He wanted to speak, but even doing so was impossible. Kenny McCormick's vision cleared up, a set of eyes on him. "H-hi Kenny..!" Waved an Green hat boy.

"You're awake! I thought you were dead!" Another said. Sighs of grief filled the room.

Kenny sprung up from his bed, but unable to get off of it. "Wh-what happened..? What's happening?" His high pitched voice was full of sorrow.

"Kenny! Oh Kenny I was so worried! Ah-we came to visit you!"

"Who exactly?"

"Most of the class."

Kenny's eyes looked down. He didn't want poor Butters to pity him. Let alone all his friends. Kenny wanted to get up. But he couldn't.. that's nothing to worry about now.

 _A long silence is not what I need._

"It sure is." Said a familiar voice.

"What. Do. You. Want." I said, lowering my voice. I sounded a bit like Mysterion, but lighter because of how much my throat hurt.

"Ah, just to clarify a few things with an old friend."

"We're not friends, Death." I retort. "Here to put us out of our misery?"

"No, old friend."

"Then what?"

"You're aware you can't die, correct?"

Kenny tilted his head. Why was he asking?

"You know the answer to that question."

Death nodded his skeleton head then spoke.

"Things won't come out of nowhere to kill you. You won't get killed then come back. That's the best I can explain the good news."

"Good news?" Kenny asked. _Then there's bad news..._

"You'll die when you're 40, but you'll look 20. Any cut you get, will bleed out, and you won't die. You'll stay there, feeling the pain instead of dyin-" Death paused as Kenny disrupted him.

"Explain the next part. This is going waayyy to fast!" He exclaimed.

"Kenneth McCormick and his family. The children come with physical changes while the parents come out with mental changes because of their children. Something Cutulu used to tell me all the time, and yet it has come to this."

"Fucking tell me what the fucks happening!" Kenny hissed. "Sorry.." he said, quickly realizing his mistake. Death just nodded again.

"I'll get to the point since you have to wake up very soon." He said, pausing for a second, then continuing.

"Kevin, the eldest son of the McCormicks can no longer see light, but darkness."

Kenny screamed, getting what happened to his brother immediately. _How could someone blind someone else like Kevin?!_

Death wasn't even done.

"Karen."

 _ **No..**_

"Not so bad. Left out of the fire with fourth degree burns on her face. See? Not so bad."

"Fourth degree burns?! Not so bad?!" Kenny held himself from jumping on the reaper.

"But Kenneth, haven't you wondered about yourself? What happend after the debris fell on you?"

"I actually have.." Kenny mewed silently.

"Welp, therapy session over. Kenneth McCormick, you're paralyzed from your waist down."

 _/Tbc once again. :D. Sorry. I'm horrible.. /_


	4. AN

Just to say, Kenny is younger then most south park characters including the other 3 boys and Butters.

and would you rather this book be a Bunny book or a K2?

if theres really no answer ill make it a bunny book a.k.a kenny x butters.


End file.
